1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of improving sexual relationships, stimulation and sensation, and more specifically to a male prosthesis device to be worn over a penis. The male prosthesis device uses sensors and tactile stimulators to convey sensations to the surface of the penis. The invention enables men suffering from erectile dysfunction to feel a sensation of sexual intercourse or other stimulation on a flaccid, partially-erect, or erect penis. The device can be used to improve sexual satisfaction and for therapeutic reasons in treating erectile dysfunction and other sexual or genitalia related conditions for both men and women.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many men have erectile dysfunction problems which renders them unable to perform sexually. The problems can be physical, emotional, or psychological, or a combination of such factors. Some solutions include drugs or other chemical or hormonal aid. However, the side effects of drugs are seldom completely understood, and may over the long term exacerbate the problem or lead to other problems. Other solutions include surgery to the sexual organs. Surgery is often inaccurate or risky, and may not address the real problem. What is needed is a male prosthesis device that enables a man to experience the actual sensations of a sexual event, while avoiding invasive and/or detrimental effects or drugs or surgery.